Blizzard Baby
by parischangedher
Summary: There's a blizzard outside. The NCIS team is stuck in the building on lockdown. And to top it off, Ziva's in labor. T for safety. :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...and I got this idea from a request by thefandomwhore on Tumlbr. It was going to be just a short drabble but I decided to make it into a small story. :) **

* * *

Ziva was 8 ½ months pregnant. She really shouldn't have been in the NCIS building – she was on maternity leave. But, because of her stubborn self, she came to visit with her team. Sure, she has seen them many times, but I wasn't the same compared to how often she always used to see them. Happily she made her way out of the elevator and entered the bullpen with a smile on her face, much to the three men's disappointment.

"Zi, I thought we agreed that you were going to stay home. There are already flurries outside and it's going to start snowing harder soon." Tony said.

"Cold temperatures are never good for babies." McGee added. Gibbs just gave Ziva his signature glare.

"You are being ridiculous! There is nothing wrong with getting some air. I like the snow." She smiled looking outside the big windows before taking off her huge winter coat. "And besides, I wanted to see you finally get that man to confess. What was his name again?"

"George Davis." McGee supplied unwillingly.

"Right, him." She sat down at her desk as best she could with her protruding stomach. "I have been looking all over for this!" She said as she took out her iPod from her desk drawer. I knew I did not lose it." Smiling to herself she turned to her computer as the other men stared at her in bewilderment. Gibbs looked over at Tony and he shrugged. There was nothing any of them could do, really. She _was_ the same Ziva, after all.

After a few minutes Gibbs' phone rang. "Gibbs." He said into the phone. "We'll be right there." He stood up and the three followed his lead. "Suspect's in custody. Let's go." He walked over to Ziva. "Observation _Only_, you hear me?" She nodded and he smiled. They all made their way to the interrogation room. Gibbs opened the door to see George looking down, playing with his hands. _This is just too easy_, Gibbs thought as he quietly slipped into the chair across from him as the rest of his team watched through the one way mirror. Ziva stood in between Tony and McGee, her focus concentrated on the man in front of Gibbs.

"He will confess." Ziva predicted.

"I think you're right Ziva. Just look at his body language." McGee added. Tony nodded his head in agreement as the three stared at the interrogation.

The man looked up at Gibbs with guilt-ridden eyes. When his eyes met Gibbs' icy stare, he stuttered. "Look, I-"

Gibbs chuckled. "We know you did it George. We have enough proof to send you away even if you deny it. You might have a judge go easier on you if you confess though." He was bluffing, and his team behind him knew it. They did not have enough evidence to make the charges they had against him stick. But nevertheless, George bought into every word Gibbs spoke.

"I…I want a deal." He said nervously as he looked anywhere else besides Gibbs' face.

He spoke calmly. "Tell me what you did, and we'll see."

George gulped. "A-alright. You're right. I did it. I killed her."

"You killed _who_?"

He took a deep breath. "I killed Betsey Parks, who was my girlfriend."

"Why?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"She...I didn't mean to, really. It was an accident. I didn't mean to hit her that hard."

"Why, George?" Gibbs asked again, growing a little impatient with this man.

He looked guiltily at Gibbs. "I found out she was cheating on me. When I confronted her at her apartment it was ugly. We started fighting. I…I hit her on the head. I didn't mean to kill her, honest." He looked up at Gibbs' glare with pleading eyes. Roughly Gibbs stood up and angrily opened the door to the hallway.

"What about my deal?"

Gibbs looked at him over his shoulder. "Sorry, we don't make deals with men who hit their women." He slammed the door shut and entered the observation room.

"Nice boss." Tony grinned.

"He didn't stand a chance." McGee added.

"And _that_ is why I wanted to come here today. I wish I could-"

"Ziver," Gibbs said, knowing what she was thinking. "I know. But you have to make sure you take care of yourself."

"Thank you!" Tony exclaimed. "I've been trying to tell her that for the past 8 months!"

Gibbs and McGee just laughed as Ziva shot Tony a glare and they all made their way up to the squad room. Not surprisingly, everyone was gone except for Gibbs' team. The real surprise, though, was when they looked outside. Snow was coming down furiously now, and they could hear the wind howling. They were stuck in the middle of a blizzard.

"Great. Just what you need when you're about to go into labor."

Ziva glared at her husband as Gibbs and McGee chuckled. McGee pulled up a message on his phone.

"Uh, guys?" Everyone turned to look at him. "We're in lockdown until further notice." Everyone stared at him before the lights went out.

"Great, just great." Tony said in the darkness. He felt his way over to his desk and got out a flashlight, illuminating the area where the four stood close together a little.

Suddenly Ziva gasped and clutched Tony's arm tightly. They made panicked eye-contact and Gibbs and McGee looked on in concern.

"Zi! Talk to me, what's wrong?" Tony asked, afraid he already knew the answer. She looked into his eyes and he saw the confirmation he had been dreading mixed with a look of sheer panic and fear.

"My water just broke."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS… :(**

**Recap: **

**Suddenly Ziva gasped and clutched Tony's arm tightly. They made panicked eye-contact and Gibbs and McGee looked on in concern.**

"**Zi! Talk to me, what's wrong?" Tony asked, afraid he already knew the answer. She looked into his eyes and he saw the confirmation he had been dreading mixed with a look of sheer panic and fear. **

"**My water just broke."**

The three men looked at her with wide eyes for a moment before Gibbs took control. "Alright Ziver, lie down here. Tony, stay with her. I'll run downstairs and see if Ducky or Abby are still here. McGee, check to see if there is any way out of this building."

At that Ziva's eyes widened with panic. "Gibbs – you mean I am having my baby he-owwww!" She clutched Tony's arm even tighter as she felt a contraction.

"Breathe Ziva. Deep breaths. Don't worry, I've got you. I'm not going anywhere." Tony said gently as he lay her down with her back against the front of her desk. When they saw they were settled Gibbs and McGee left quickly to (hopefully) bring Ziva good news. Now though, sitting through her first few contractions with Tony by her side, she couldn't think about that. She shut her eyes and squeezed Tony's hand as she felt another jolt of pain run through her. When it passed she opened her eyes and looked at Tony directly.

"Do not leave me, Tony."

He stroked her hair softly. "Never Ziva. You can break al of the bones in both of my hands and I'd let you squeeze my foot if you wanted to."

She laughed as she scrunched up her nose in mock disgust before squeezing her eyes shut again, groaning. At that moment Gibbs and McGee came back into the squad-room. They both knelt next to Ziva and when her contraction finally subsided they spoke to her.

McGee frowned. "Ziva, I checked everywhere, there's no way in or out of this building until the power goes back on. And we have no idea when that's going to be."

She groaned. "So I am having my baby right here?" Ziva yelled squeezing Tony's hand until her knuckles turned white.

Gibbs rubbed her back soothingly. "It's going to be okay Ziver. Ducky already left, but Abby's on her-"

"Ziva!" Abby ran into the bullpen, taking charge and plopped down next to her, kissing her cheek. "Don't worry okay? You're both going to be fine. I got everything we need." Ziva nodded before she scrunched up her face in pain yet again.

Abby smiled reassuringly at her. "You're doing great Ziva. This baby will be out in no time!" She turned to the 3 men. "Alright, McGee, help me over here. Tony, stay exactly where you are. Gibbs, take Ziva's other hand. She's going to need it. I mean, I don't have any epidurals-"

"You think Abby!" Ziva yelled as she shut her eyes tightly and grasped Tony's hand again in her vice-like grip.

Abby just smiled as Gibbs went around to Ziva's other side, taking her hand. "We're all here Ziva. It's going to be fine." He said soothingly as she gripped his hand as well.

"McGee, did you…" Abby asked him hesitantly.

He nodded. "Here," He said, handing her what supplies he could find. "And there's no answer at Ducky's." She looked worriedly at him for a moment before composing herself to not worry Ziva any more than she already is.

"Alright Tony, Gibbs, help Ziva to lie down propped up with these pillows McGee got from the break room."

They complied as they gently moved Ziva so she was propped up on the floor with the pillows – just in time for another contraction. Ziva groaned as she tightened her grip on both Tony and Gibb's hands.

Abby looked on sympathetically at Ziva as she calmed down a little and Tony wiped her sweat-ridden forehead with a cloth. "McGee. Shine that flashlight over here so I can see how much she's dilated."

He paled slightly as he looked away to give Ziva at least a little bit of privacy. She saw him and smiled softly. "It is okay, Mc-Gee!" She started to yell as another painful contraction racked her body. She was panting, with beads of sweat on her forehead and down her back that would be visible if they weren't in almost complete darkness.

"Shouldn't we get more candles or flashlights, Abs?" Gibbs asked her from Ziva's side.

She shook her head. "There's no time Gibbs. A few more contractions and she's going to have to start pushing. Gosh you're fast Ziva. Or maybe your kid is, I mean after all…" Everybody, including Ziva, stared at her. "Sorry. If you have some in the desks that's fine, but I don't want any of you leaving."

Gibbs nodded at McGee, who propped the flashlight up before searching through the desks for a flashlight. He found one in his own desk and flipped it on.

"At least that's little better." Tony said before Ziva screamed out again, almost breaking both Gibbs' and Tony's hands. When it finally subsided a little Ziva tried to catch her breath while she glared at Tony, who smiled sheepishly. "Anthony DiNozzo, if I was not hopelessly in love with you I'd never let you touch me a-GAIN!" She screamed as she clutched the men's hands even tighter. Ignoring his throbbing hand, Tony just smiled in the darkness. _She's my ninja alright._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS….:(**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay and that this is kind of short...:P Thank you all SO MUCH for the wonderful reviews and alerts! :)**

**Recap:**

**Gibbs nodded at McGee, who propped the flashlight up before searching through the desks for a flashlight. He found one in his own desk and flipped it on.**

**"At least that's little better." Tony said before Ziva screamed out again, almost breaking both Gibbs' and Tony's hands. When it finally subsided a little Ziva tried to catch her breath while she glared at Tony, who smiled sheepishly. "Anthony DiNozzo, if I was not hopelessly in love with you I'd never let you touch me a-GAIN!" She screamed as she clutched the men's hands even tighter. Ignoring his throbbing hand, Tony just smiled in the darkness.**_**She's my ninja alright.**_

"She's _really _almost ready, Abby?" Tony asked her with Ziva glaring at her.

Abby checked again and sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. "Okay, so "I may have exaggerated a little-"

"Abby!" Ziva yelled at her.

"Okay, maybe a lot. I mean, it was going fast before, but now it's-"

"How long Abs?" Gibbs asked her sternly.

"Well…she's about 5 or 6 centimeters dilated." She turned to look directly at Ziva. "You're doing great, okay? McGee, why don't you go and grab some water for her. Gibbs, freshen up those towels again."

The two obeyed her instantly, and Tony remained by his wife's side. When they left Abby grinned as she observed the couple.

"So, have you two thought of any names yet?"

"We have a few in mind, but we don't know the sex yet." Tony answered her with a grin on his face.

"We-ah!" Ziva screamed as she clutched Tony's hand even more than she did before – especially because Gibbs wasn't there to share the burden.

"Breathe, Ziva." Abby directed her before wiping her brow once it died down.

"We do not know the names, but-" At that moment McGee and Gibbs came back into the bullpen. Tim handed Ziva a water bottle and she took it gratefully. When she was finished Tony took it from her and placed it off to the side. Gibbs re-joined her side and gently took her hand in his before she spoke again. She looked directly at Abby and McGee as she said. "But we want you two to be its godparents." Their jaws dropped as she continued. "And you-" She turned to Gibbs with a smile on her face despite the beads of sweat on her face. "You will be her grandfather – if that is-" Ziva let out another scream and shut her eyes tightly.

When the contraction subsided Abby and McGee spoke up. "We'd be honored Ziva." Abby said grinning at her.

"I'd love to." McGee added with a grin of his own plastered on his face.

Ziva nodded and turned to Gibbs, who was lost in thought. It would be hard for him, yes. He would've had actual grandchildren if Kelly….

"Gibbs. We think of you as a father. There is no other person who would-" Ziva started before she was cut off by Gibbs.

"I know Ziver. I'd….I'd be honored." Tony and Ziva grinned as he reached over with his other arm and patted Gibbs on the shoulder.

"Thanks boss."

Gibbs nodded at Tony in acknowledgement, and then a few moments later Ziva squeezed their hands again, clasping her eyes shut. When she calmed down Tony half smiled and pried his hand from her grasp, much to her anger before he quickly replaced it with his other one.

"I'm not going anywhere, Zi. But I figured my hand needed a break." He grinned at her and she chuckled. McGee, Abby, and Gibbs just watched their little moment in silence. They knew they'd make a great family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…..**

**A/N: SO I think I failed to mention that in this McAbby are together…..sorry about that:P**

**Recap:**

**"I'm not going anywhere, Zi. But I figured my hand needed a break." He grinned at her and she chuckled. McGee, Abby, and Gibbs just watched their little moment in silence. They knew they'd make a great family.**

A few hours passed of the same taxing process for Ziva. Tony and Gibbs' were alternating their hands to soften the effects of the ninja's grasp, but neither would dare leave her side. Abby gestured to McGee and whispered in his ear.

"_Timmy I need to talk to you for a sec."_

He nodded and Abby spoke up loud enough for the rest to hear. "I need to talk to McGee for a minute. Just keep breathing Ziva, I'll be right back. The sweating woman could only nod as Abby fragged McGee around the stairs to get a little more privacy.

"What's wrong Abs?" McGee asked as soon as they were out of earshot, gently kissing his wife's head.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm trying McGee, but I've never delivered a baby before. My specialty is forensic science, not biology. I just wish we get ahold of Ducky or even Palmer…."

McGee smiled softly and pulled Abby into a hug, her burying her face in his shoulder. "Abby, you're doing great. You're brilliant, okay? I know it would be better if we could contact a medical professional, but you're the best we've got right now. Ziva trusts you. You're doing great."

"I just don't want to hurt-"

"You won't, abs. You won't hurt the baby. Look at me." Abby obeyed and lifted her head from Tim's shoulder, looking directly into his eyes. "You're doing great. You won't hurt the baby, or Ziva. You're saving them right now."

Abby nodded slowly. "Thanks McGee."

He sighed and stroked her hair. "Anytime. Now let's go back and finish this, shall we?"

Abby smiled and grabbed McGee's hand, dragging him back to where they they left the three in the squad room. They looked up curiously at Abby and McGee until Tony spoke up.

"Everything okay Abs?"

She smiled at his concerned face. It was obvious he already loved his little family. This child was going to be the luckiest one, having Tony and Ziva as parents. Most wouldn't think it, but they were really the best equipped to take care of a child. Despite their long work hours and their dangerous job, both had so much love to give their baby and both had been through horrible things - neither would take it for granted. They would and could protect their children with their life, and use their bad experiences to help their child not to go through anything even remotely resembling what they both had. They didn't have good role models as parents, but that showed them what not to do. They could figure out what to do along the way.

"Yes." Abby answered, smiling at the three before her. "Everything's perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so incredibly sorry for the delay…I've been super busy with school. :( This story I think will be wrapping up pretty soon, so if any of you have anything you'd like to see in it let me know in a review! Speaking of reviews thank you all very much for reviewing and alerting! I'm so glad you guys like this so far! So enough of me, and enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Recap: Despite their long work hours and their dangerous job, both had so much love to give their baby and both had been through horrible things - neither would take it for granted. They would and could protect their children with their life, and use their bad experiences to help their child not to go through anything even remotely resembling what they both had. They didn't have good role models as parents, but that showed them what not to do. They could figure out what to do along the way.**

**"Yes." Abby answered, smiling at the three before her. "Everything's perfect."**

* * *

Tony wiped the sweat off Ziva's brow and stroked her hair back away from her face. She looked up at him and smiled before yelling as another wave struck her agile yet small body.

Tony glanced over at Gibbs, and they both turned to Abby and McGee. Abby answered their unvoiced question with a grin on her face.

"A few more minutes and you'll start pushing Ziva!"

"You mean it this time, right?" McGee whispered in her ear.

Abby laughed. "Yes of course I do McGee!" She turned to the relieved yet sweaty couple. "Are you going to tell us the names yet?"

Tony made eye contact with Ziva and, as always, read her like an open book. "Nope."

Abby frowned in disappointment. "Why not?!"

"Because we said so Abby."

"Hmph," Abby said under her breath. "Fine. But I expect to be the first one to know!"

Gibbs smiled at her. "Abby, we're the only ones here. Who else would know before us?"

She cocked her head to the side for a moment. "Good point."

After a minute or two or silence Tony turned to face his wife, his back to Abby and McGee completely. He looked into her eyes and, again, read her thoughts.

"Ziva, you're doing great. And you will make a wonderful mother."

He stroked her cheek as she smiled weakly at him through the pain.

'I do…not…know, Tony. I…never had…"

"Shhh," Tony said smiling softly, placing one finger on her lips to stop her from talking, "Save your energy. I know you didn't have the best childhood growing up, and really neither did I…but you've learned from that, and you won't make the same mistakes. Just focus on getting out baby out into the world, and we'll take it one step at a time after that – together, as a family."

McGee, Abby, and Gibbs were silent and tried to look away as they witnessed this intimate family moment between the three of them.

Ziva smiled at him and squeezed his hand softly before shutting her eyes abruptly and yelling out as another contraction passed, this one much more forceful. Tony rubbed her back and said encouraging words to her until it died down a little. He wiped her forehead again and was about to say something when Abby interrupted.

"Next contraction Ziva, you start pushing. Tony, Gibbs, get ready. And McGee…" she looked at the Probie, whose cheeks had grown pale but had a determined look on his face. Abby could see right through him though – she always had.

"McGee…you just try to relax okay? Think of it as a computer hacking job thing or something or some type of video game or-"

"Abs!" Tony yelled at her, causing her to look over at him. He was sweaty and disheveled, but not as much as Ziva was (obviously). Gibbs sat by the two, silently half-smiling at the people before him who have come be as dear to him as if they were his own children.

Abby smiled sheepishly up at him. "Sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters - this is for entertainment only.**

**A/N: I want to thank all of you for your continued support, patience, and reviews for this mini-story. This is the last chapter - I hope you all enjoy it! I may pick up with this in some type of drabble sequel at a later date, we'll see what happens. Let me know if any of you have any ideas or if you think you'd like to see a sequel to this at some point. :) -K**

Ziva collapsed against her husband in a sweaty exhaustion with a grin plastered on her face. She could not stop smiling – and neither could Tony. Ziva rested her head against his chest and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. Tony looked down at her and both of them were beaming with elation. They were running on endorphins. _They were parents now. _They laughed in relief and joy when they heard their baby's first wail. Tony and Ziva were in their own little world of utter bliss, and did not snap out of it in the slightest until Abby placed the delicate newborn into her arms. Ziva practically squealed as she felt her baby move in her arms. She was thrilled and amazed and speechless. She coddled the baby carefully as if it were an egg shell and slowly brought it up to her chest.

Tony's smile was a mile wide as he peered over his wife's shoulder and stared into the eyes of the product of their unbelievable love story in which they overcame the worst odds possible. Because not long ago Tony and Ziva did not think they were going to be able to have children. This baby was nothing short of a miracle.

_Ziva walked quietly into the house, setting down her keys, phone, and coat. She avoided the mirror that hung in the entryway as she listened for Tony. She knew she had to face him – and prolonging it would only make it worse. She heard him with the television on in the family room. They were going to have to stop calling it that, she thought, because they could not raise a family after all._

_She trudged through the house as if she was dragging her feet through tar, hesitantly stopping in the doorway to the den. She waited there for a moment before Tony sensed her presence and turned around with a light smile on his face._

"_Hey Zi! How'd it go?"_

_Ziva braced herself and forced a small smile – which Tony saw right through. "It was...informative."_

_Tony took one look at her wet eyes and shut the television off. He reached out an arm to her, gesturing for her to come to him. She obliged immediately, sitting next to him on the couch. He took her hands in both of his and gently kissed the backs of them, never once breaking eye-contact. "Hey…whatever it is it will be okay. We will get through it together."_

_Ziva freed one of her hands from his grasp and wiped her eyes, trying to force the tears not to come. She hated getting emotional like this, but she would only ever dare to with Tony. He was the only one she felt comfortable enough with to let him see her like this. _

"_I…" She did not know how to tell him this; she did not even know where to start._

_Tony squeezed her hands. "Just start from the beginning Ziva – take your time. I'm not going anywhere."_

_She nodded at him and squeezed his hands back. "I…I received some…bad news from the appointment today."_

_He nodded, trying and failing to hide the panic that immediately set in on his face. "Are you okay? You're not sick or anything, are you? We'll go to the best clinic and I'll be with you the whole time and we'll _

_get-"_

_Ziva chuckled slightly at his concern and shook her head. "No, Tony, it's nothing like that." She shut her eyes as tears threatened to spill. "I am...so sorry, Tony."_

_He removed his hands from hers and instead wrapped them around her, pulling her against his chest. She buried her head in his shoulders before he gently nudged her to look at him "Whatever this is Zi, I am sure it's not your fault. You don't have to apologize."_

_She sniffled. "But I do, Tony. If I hadn't been stubborn and if I had listened to you I-"_

_Tony shushed her and stroked her hair. "No, Ziva. No. Nothing that you could possibly tell me could be your fault."_

_She nodded, not really believing him, but nevertheless she continued. She looked directly into his eyes, took his hands, and squeezed them again. Why? She didn't know. Maybe she was trying to draw strength from Tony, or perhaps it was to comfort him. Maybe she was trying to comfort herself._

_She inhaled slowly. "When I went back to Mossad after you shot Rivkin and I went on that mission…before you and McGee…rescued me…" She froze. They had discussed it (albeit briefly) before they first slept together – it was only right – but this would take it to the next level and reveal to him more about how horrifying it really was. "During that time I was held in Somalia…I…there is…he…"_

_Tony's face grew visibly sterner with the mention of that god-forsaken hellhole his wife had to go through. He never mentioned it, but sometimes he blamed himself – actually, most of the time he blamed himself. If only he hadn't let her go. If only he hadn't stopped the plane and forced her to come back – between him, Gibbs, and McGee they probably could have been able to – ninjas are not invincible. If only he hadn't shot Rivkin, if only…if only. He immediately changed his angry face to a comforting, reassuring one, refocusing back on Ziva as he kissed the top of her hand. "I am sorry, Ziva. I should have…"_

_Ziva shook her head. "No Tony…do not apologize for what that man did. Please."_

_He nodded and she prepared to tell him the rest. It was now or never, and she had to tell him._

"_There was…damage, Tony. The doctor today, when I told her we were thinking about trying to have children… ran some tests. The damage that…that Saleem…and his men did to me…I do not understand the details…but she does not think I will be able to conceive. Or at least, if I do, that it won't implant and therefore it will not develop. I…we cannot…we cannot have children, Tony. Because of me."_

_The moment he set his eyes on Ziva he knew there was something wrong…something along these lines was not a difficult guess. Hearing the words though, hearing her say them out loud…suddenly he realized just how badly he wanted to start a family with her._

"_Oh, Ziva." He said as he pulled her gently and strongly at the same time against him. He kissed her forehead and she buried her head again into his shoulder, this time not being able to stop the tears. Even Tony's eyes were watering slightly as they digested this new information. He knew he had to be strong for her now, though. After what felt like an eternity and Ziva stopped crying she pulled back slightly to look at him. He sighed and wiped away a few stray tears with the back of his hand. "Zi, I need you to listen to me right now. None of this, and I mean __**none **__of this, is your fault. What those bastards did to you is nobody's fault but their own. Don't for a second believe that you did something wrong – no matter how stubborn you were they had no right to hurt you like that. I hate the thought of them taking advantage of you, and I hate them for what they're making us go through right now. I wish I could bring them back to life just to kill them again, slowly, Ziva. I meant what I said when we first spoke about this, and I will say it as many times as I think you need to hear it. I do not see you as weak, or damaged, because of this. I still don't, and I never will. We will find a way to get through this, Zi. Doctors can be wrong, miracles can happen. We defeat the odds every day, we can do it again. And if for some reason we can't, that's okay. I love how we are right now…I'm happy just being with you. It's okay. It's us against the world, Ziva."_

_Ziva's eyes watered again as she took in her husband's words. She didn't deserve him, she thought. How did she get so lucky? She nodded, unable to speak and snuggled back into his chest. They sat there until Ziva fell asleep. Tony then lifted her carefully and carried her up to bed. Then, once she was tucked in and sleeping soundly, he let the silent tears fall._

Tony and Ziva glowed with ecstasy at their baby girl. _Theirs._ They admired her, and Gibbs, Abby, and McGee watched silently with smiles on their faces. Eventually Tony realized they were not alone and smiled sheepishly, nudging Ziva delicately to draw her attention to them.

"Can you tell us her name now?!" Abby pleaded with Ziva. The new mother chuckled and looked at Tony, who gave her an "okay". Smiling she looked at the three people she had over the years learned to call her family. "Abby, McGee, and Gibbs, let me introduce you to Hope Talia DiNozzo."

The men broke out into smiles and Abby jumped, squealing. Surprisingly carefully though she made her way closer to Ziva to see the baby more closely. "Hi, sweetheart! I'm your Aunt slash Godmother Abby! We're going to have so much fun together!" She looked at Ziva. "She's adorable."

The Israeli couldn't wipe the grin off her face. "Thank you." She turned her head to look at Tony. "Tony? You have to hold our daughter."

He smiled nervously as he flexed his arms. "Let's see," he said as he kneeled next to Ziva. Carefully she moved Hope into his strong arms. Tony cradled her gently and securely and spoke softly to her. "Hey, Hope. I'm your Daddy." He leaned down and placed the most delicate kiss on her nose. "I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you."

Ziva beamed as she watched her husband with their baby. "You're a natural."

He grinned and winked at her. "I _am_ a DiNozzo, after all. We aim to please."

Everyone laughed, and Ziva winked at him. "Oh that I know, Tony."

That caused people to laugh harder until Ziva decided to break it up. "Would you three like to hold her?"

They nodded. Carefully Tony placed the baby into Abby's arms, who then passed her to McGee. He smoothly then transferred Hope to Gibbs. Everyone was silent as he held her. They knew it was difficult for him since losing Kelly to agree to be Hope's grandfather.

They watched as Gibbs smiled a genuine smile and spoke quietly to her. "I'm Grandpa Gibbs, Hope. You know you're a miracle, right? Anytime you get sick of your parents I'll slap them back into place for 'ya."

Ziva laughed and Tony began to object, but relented when he saw the elated grin on his boss' face. In all the years he knew him he never remembered him being that happy. He watched as he placed Hope back into Ziva's arms.

"I should…feed her, right?" Ziva asked out loud.

"Yeah," Abby answered for her. "We'll give you three some privacy now."

"The three left the room, leaving them alone for the first time since Ziva went into labor. Tony helped Ziva transfer to his chair, and he sat on top of the desk in front of her. As she prepared to nurse Hope for the first time they couldn't stop smiling at each other.

"You were right, Tony. We did it."

He grinned. "That we did, my ninja." He paused for a second. "I think we have to redecorate though. You know, make sure everything is complexly baby-proof."

Ziva chuckled. "I suppose we can always check again. There is one room we definitely have to change."

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded. "We have to turn the den into a family room. "

Tony smiled at his beautiful wife. "I believe we already did that, Ziva. We did that when we beat what's- his-face and those men and that doctor. We did it. We beat the odds together. That room will now forever be our family room."

Ziva grinned at Tony as her eyes started watering again. Careful not to disturb Hope who was waiting surprisingly patiently to be fed, Tony leaned forward and caressed her face, kissing her softly and lovingly on the lips. It escalated as much as it could with a baby between them until they heard a cry pierce their ears. They pulled away sharply and chuckled at Hope. She wasn't as patient as they thought she was.

"Welcome to the next 18 years, right Zi?" Tony joked as she rolled her eyes playfully at him. They knew it would be difficult. They knew it would involve a bunch of hard days and trial-and-error. But at the end of the day, they knew it was worth the fight. They created another life together, one that they were 100% responsible for. The funny thing is, though, that neither of them were scared. They knew that together they could conquer the world.


End file.
